


Everybody Has A Story

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Death, F/M, Fluff, Love sucks, Poor Wesley, Wesley is in love, Wesley is the way he is for a reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Wesley grew up a poor boy in the shit town of Hell's Kitchen New York. His family never loved him, his older brothers picked on him, he was failing at school, he couldn't play sports, but he did have a friend. A female friend. She was the light of his life, she was the reasoning in his head. She always looked out for him. The very embodiment of what love should be. </p>
<p>Everybody has a story. This is James Wesley's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Has A Story

**Author's Note:**

> :: VERY IMPORTANT ::
> 
> These chapters may contain spoilers to the TV Show Daredevil. This chapter doesn't have anything major but I would advise not reading this story until you've seen at least the first 12 episodes.

**Chapter 1 -- The Sad Beginning and Shit.**

 

James Nathaniel Wesley. It was a stupid ass name that he hated. Hated everything about it. It sounded stupid, it took forever to write, and James was such a common place name. He wanted a unique name, a name that would stand out, a name that people would remember. Nobody would remember somebody named 'James.' Why couldn't he have a cool name. Something that sounded cool, looked cool, and one that people would forever have ingrained in their mind and memory. The thing he hated most about his name though was how he was named after people in his shit family. He was named after assholes that he wanted nothing to do with.

Nathaniel Peter Wesley was a strong man. He stood at 6 foot 5 inches tall. He had a head of dirty blonde hair that had thinned rapidly as he aged. His skin was a dark chocolate color and his eyes were a cold grey that never showed any emotion. This was the man James Junior called father, or more accurately sir. James never wanted to call him dad. To James the term dad mean that he looked up to this man and saw him as a male role model. He never looked at his dad in that way. He was an abusive alcoholic that had a thing for weed. James had few things to be grateful for but the fact that his first name wasn't Nathaniel was one of them.

James Connor Wesley was long since dead. He had been a short little man, only 5 foot 6 inches. He was fat, had a pot belly, James Junior would say he looked like Santa Claus at Christmas time. When he had been young he had had a head of ebony black curls, he had dark chocolate skin, and his eyes had been a dark grey. Unlike Nathanial Wesley though James's eyes were always filled with kindness and sweetness. James Junior's grandfather had always been a loving man. He'd died when James Junior was only 3 years old, and all of his memories were of a kind man who would give him presents. Who would give him piggy back rides and play sports with him. He had been everything his father hadn't been, wasn't, and would never be.

"JAMES! WILLIAM! TIME FOR SCHOOL GET UP!" a women's voice sounded from the bottom of the staircase. Her voice was shrill and high, the type that everybody found annoying. The women herself had brown hair that was greying on the edges, sheet white skin, and a set of forever narrowed eyes that scanned everything with skepticism. This was James's mother and he despised her almost as much as he despised his dad. She was a drunk like him, she was abusive like him, the only difference was that she didn't smoke weed. 

James groggily rubbed at his eyes, trying to wake himself up. He didn't want his mom to come upstairs because then he'd have his ass dragged out of bed, literally. Before he could really wake himself up though his thin blanket was yanked away from him. He quickly grabbed his glasses off of his night stand and shoved them onto his face, glaring up at whoever had yanked his blanket away. Of course it was none other then his older brother William.

The boy's looked so similar in looks that it was nearly impossible not to think they were brothers. They both shared the same pair of light grey eyes with green undertones to them. They both had the exact same shade of dark brown hair that most people confused with black. Their skin was the same shade, ever so slightly tanned so it wasn't dark but it wasn't pale either. The only difference between the two boys were Jame's glasses that had been taped several times over since his family couldn't afford new ones.

"GET UP!" William screamed in his face, grabbing him by the collar of his night shirt as he forced him to sit up. "Mom told you to get your lazy ass up four eyes so do as she says." William instructed him. He'd been using the same lame nickname since James had been 6 and had first found out he needed glasses. "Oh and you don't get breakfast since you forgot to wash the dishes last night." William informed him, shaking him none too gently before dropping him.

James nodded but said nothing. He'd learned yeas ago that if he spoke William would only hurt him more. He was sad about breakfast though, he'd thought that since his dad had beaten him last night for forgetting he might be off the hook but no such luck because the world hated James. The world was determined to make his life as miserable as possible, James was sure of it.

He waited until William was gone through the door before flipping him the finger and getting out of bed quickly and quietly. He then grabbed the blanket that William had torn off of him and set it on the bed quietly, making sure the covers were perfectly. He always makes his bed, always makes sure that his room is tidy. If something if out of place his dad will beat the shit out of him, something that James wasn't very fond off. After he made sure his bedroom was picked up and tidy he opened the drawers of his old beat up wooden dresser that had once belonged to William. He picked out a pair of jeans, the only pair that didn't have holes in them. Followed by a t-shirt that was one size too small. It was solid black with red on the edges. After picking out the clothes he threw the jeans on, on top of his boxers that he slept in. Next came he took off his night shirt and put on the t-shirt, setting his bed cloth back into his dresser. After that he quickly combed his hair before setting the black pronged comb back onto his small stand.

When he made sure he looked acceptable he opened his door and headed towards the bathroom, wanting to finish getting ready before heading out to go to school. It was his first day as a freshman at Hell's Kitchen High. What a stupid name for a town. Seriously, who even thought of it. James was sure that if he'd been present when his small shit hole town was made he would have gotten a better name picked out. 

When he reached the bathroom door he knocked quietly, making sure nobody was in there before opening the door. He didn't hear anybody so that was good, he was a little slow today so he didn't have much time to waste. Of course William chose that moment to drag him away from the door by his shirt color. His older brother quickly threw him to the ground as he fell against the wall. He then walked right by James and shut the bathroom door behind him, locking it in place with a small _click._

Of course he would do that. He'd been doing it for years, there was rarely a morning when James actually got the bathroom first. They had another one downstairs but that was for his mom and dad only. He'd made the mistake of going in there once and it had cost him the ability to lay on his back for weeks.

He made do though, he grabbed his back up toothbrush from his bedroom. He always had an extra for days like this. Used the kitchen sink to wet it, put some toothpaste on and then started brushing his teeth. The bristles crackled loudly in the otherwise silent kitchen as he stood facing the small window. He stood there for two minutes, the seconds ticking away in his head silently as he counted down. Precisely two minutes later James spit out the toothpaste and gurgled with some water.

He would have checked his teeth to make sure he hadn't missed a spot but he was sort of lacking a mirror and besides he could hear movement in the other rooms, meaning that his father and mother were up and moving again. He quickly rinsed his toothbrush and sprinted out of the kitchen, his feet silent on their tiled floor as he ran. He'd long since mastered the art of running silently through the house.

When he reached his room he tucked his emergency toothbrush and toothpaste away in his stash, along with where he hid the other important things in his life that he didn't want William touching. His brother messed everything up for him, except for these few rare things that James kept hidden in a box that was locked with one of those combination locks that James had stolen from the school's locker room.

He checked himself out once more in his small hand held mirror, making sure he looked neat before heading downstairs once more. William was still in the bathroom which wasn't a big surprise. He walked by the closed door, not really caring what was the hell his brother was doing. he'd longed since stopped trying to understand how his mind worked. Some people were just assholes, and James entire family fell into that category. As he walked down the stairs quietly he saw his mother and father sitting at the table, eating quietly. His mom was currently smoking a cigarette as his father drank some scotch straight from the bottle. Most people would consider it too early for alcohol but no time was too early for James dad.

"James!" his father barked, glancing over at the boy as he quietly crept into the kitchen, hoping to be avoided and ignored altogether.

"Yes sir?" James responded, straightening his posture on instinct as he looked at his father's shoes. Rule number one of the Wesley home, never make eye contact with your parents unless you fancy a beating.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his words slightly slurred as he took another swig of his battle.

James wanted to sigh, wanted to roll his eyes and give a sarcastic response, like any normal teenager. Unfortunately he wasn't a normal teenager. He was a abused teenager living in a drug and alcohol filled home where being sarcastic would get you beaten to a bloody pulp. "I'm heading out to school. It's the first day of my freshman year at high school." James explained quietly.

His mother spoke up first, her shrill voice piercing James head before his father could. "Let him go Nathanial. If he's late for school we'll get another call from them and then we'll have Child Protection breathing down our asses." she said, waving her hand to dismiss James.

James didn't wait for them to change their minds. So he quickly exited the kitchen, the door closing behind him as he heard his father yell something unintelligible and slurred, something James was used to be by now. He quickly grabbed his old backpack from their used and torn couch. The bag itself was an old ratty thing, filled with holes and broken zippers. It used to be white but had steadily turned a dark yellow / brown color over the years. His parents refused to buy him another one though so he slung it over his shoulder reluctantly as he opened their front door.

As he headed down their front cement steps he didn't wait for William. He was gong into his junior year at school but he'd most likely find someway to char mom into letting him drive the car to school, not that he'd ever let James ride with him. Thankfully his eldest brother, George, was a freshman in college because he was an even bigger asshole then William.

So he walked down the block slowly, taking his time as he looked around his shitty neighborhood. His family's home was just one of dozen's, all lined up wall to wall along 52nd Street. His own home was 4713, and he'd heard yesterday that some new girl was living in house 4707. So as he walked along the road, staring at the occasional tree that dotted the street he stopped at 4709, staring ahead at where the new girl was supposedly living.

He stood there for a few minutes, the leaves of a tree rattling above him as he stared at the old wooden door. The brass numbers on the door had been shined recently James noticed. Either they'd been cleaned by the new family o they'd bought new ones altogether.  Obviously this family had some money to throw around which made James wonder what the hell they were doing run down shit hole like Hell's Kitchen.

He was just about to give up, had decided that the new girl had already headed on her way to school when the door opened. His head shot up as he stood up straight, self consciously straightening his hair slightly. He always liked to make a good impression, especially on new people since they were such a rarity.

As James watched she called something over her shoulder, smiling broadly as she did so. Probably saying goodbye to her perfectly normal parents who were perfectly loving and didn't drink any alcohol except for the occasional glass of wine on special occasions.  As she turned back around James started forward again, hoping that he could walk to school with her. As he got closer he saw that the girl was actually really pretty. She was definitely the type of girl that was super popular at school, had all the best friends, and seemed to be able to do anything you could except better.

Her hair was a soft golden brown color and had a slight curl to it, not enough to be hard to control but it had just enough to make her all the more attractive. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and James thought that if she let it down it would reach a few inches past her shoulders. As he approached her he saw her stop, presumably waiting for him. When he was close enough he saw that her eyes were a brilliant emerald green, like jewels sparkling. Her skin was a little on the pale side but it only made her eyes glitter even more. She wore a white sun dress that reached just past her knees, along with some silver bracelets. Her backpack was obviously brand new, purple and blue all mixed together in crazy patterns.

When he was close enough that they could walk side by side the girl gave him a bright smile that sparkled almost as much as her eyes. Her teeth were pearly white but they were crooked, ever so slightly. Most people wouldn't notice but James was good at reading details. "Hello!" she said cheerfully, looking over at James as they walked together. "My name's Chrysanthemum Kanyit." she introduced, her smile sagging a bit when she said her name though it quickly returned to normal.

See why couldn't James have a unique name like that? Who the hell is going to forget meeting a girl named Chrysanthemum? It's kind of a hard thing to forget, especially since it was such a mouthful . Must have been hard for her to learn how spell it. Dammit why couldn't he have a good name like her? Nope he was stuck with fucking James.

"You can call me Kris though." she continued, holding out her hand for James to shake. "Chrysanthemum is usually a mouthful for most people to pronounce." she explained.

James took her hand in his own and shook it lightly. His grip was firm and slightly tighter then most, an old control habit that he'd developed from his brother. Not that he'd ever admit that he acted like his asshole sibling in anyway shape or form. "James." he told her, "James Wesley, call me Wesley though." he told Kris, dropping his hand back to his side as they walked to school together.

 

* * *

 

School had been boring, as usual. It was nothing new to James. He hated school, hated everything about it. It wasn't that he wasn't smart. He was actually an incredibly smart boy, he was especially good at math and English. School just seemed like a time waster to the youngest Wesley. It also didn't help that he had zero friends and everybody in the school had deemed it their mission to pick on him and make his life miserable.

Even though he was good at school, being incredibly intelligent, he was failing every single class. He never did any of his homework due to the fact that when he got home his parents either started working him to the bone or they locked him out of the house until it was time to go to bed. They'd left him outside once, James had been forced to sleep on the bench in front of their house. That was the day first time that Child Protection Services had visited them after one of their neighbors had saw James pounding on the door, begging to be let in.

He was currently heading out of the doors at school. Even though he was bullied by pretty much everybody he held his head high and looked straight ahead. Even when people tried to trip him and tease him he gave no reaction. He was strong and he'd learned how to endue everything. He was a proud man and he wasn't going to hang his head in shame, wasn't going to let them have the satisfaction of seeing him down.

He was almost out the door, almost outside. Really he just traded one hell for another. School. Home. Each were equally bad and both provided physical and verbal abuse to James. Neither had broken him though and neither would. His hand was almost on the door handler when a boy shoved him to the side, pushing him against the wall.

"Out of the way Weasel." the boy snarled at him. Of course it was Issac. Captain of the football team he was tall, stocky, muscular, had dark red hair, bright green eyes, and was the object of every girls high school fantasies.

James said nothing, instead just pushed himself off the wall and kept walking, not bothering to even glance at his enemy. Issac had made it his personal mission to make sure James never had any friends at school and that this was basically hell on Earth for him. So really it was like a second home to him. Literally. As he headed back towards the door though Issac pushed him again, laughing loudly.

"Stay out of the way Weasel!" he yelled at James, glaring at him as he was thrown against the wall.

James returned the glare, not backing down. He wasn't a coward and he wasn't going to give Issac the satisfaction of breaking him. Still he didn't say anything, just tried once again to leave the building. He really didn't wanna get into a fight on the first day of school. His parents would kill him. 

Issac had different plans though. As James approached the door he was suddenly thrown to the ground, his backpacking falling off his shoulder and landing on the floor with a small _thud._ Issac then proceeded to bring his foot up and dig it into James's chest, knocking the wind out of him as he lay on the ground.

James continued to glare up at him and watched as Issac brought this foot back to kick him again. The blow never came though and when James dared to open his eyes again he saw that a girl was standing next to Issac. She had golden brown hair and glittering emerald eyes. Kris.

"Fuck off!" Kris yelled at Issac, shoving him away from James as he scrambled off the floor. "Your just a big bully that likes to pick on weaklings because your too fat to actually do any shit with your life." she snarled at Issac, shoving him again.

Issac looked shocked, he wasn't used to people actually standing up to him. So he only stared at Kris as she yelled at him, taking her words without really processing them. _His vocabulary probably isn't that big._ James thought to himself, smirking at the thought as he walked toward Kris and Issac. People had gathered around them by now and they were staring at the trio, watching with anticipation, hoping for a fight.

Luckily James was smart. Not book smart but he was street smart, he knew how to survive in this living hell and what Kris was doing wasn't a good idea. "Kris. Kris. Kris! Come on, it's fine." he told the girl, grabbing her shoulder as he held his bag in one hand. "It's fine." he repeated to the girl, turning her away from a still stunned Issac as he headed outside, half dragging Kris behind him.

When they were out of the doors he let his hand drop from her shoulder and headed down the sidewalks, not knowing if the girl would follow him or not but secretly hoping that she would. There was something interesting about her that James liked. She seemed pretty street smart, like James, but he also admired her courage though her lack of technique could be  a problem. To his luck, and delight, Kris did in fact follow him down the stairs. He could hear her flip flops hitting the sidewalk loudly behind him and when he glanced sideways he saw her jeweled eyes staring at him.

"Yes?" James asked, arching an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to comment on how stupid he was or probably something equally bad. He was pleasantly surprised though.

"I like you James Wesley." she declared, with a small slightly shy smile. "That was sort of a rough start to our friendship though so let's start this over." she decided, nodding at her own words as James cracked the tiniest of smiles. "Name's Chrysanthemum Kanyit." she introduced for the second time that day, "Call me Kris though." she informed him, holding out her hand for shaking once again. 

James looked over at her with a smile, god he hadn't smiled in forever. It was a nice change from his usual slight frown. "My name's James Wesley." he told her, taking her hand in his own as he shook it lightly. "Call me Wesley."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Hoped you liked chapter 1 of my new story! I just got the idea the other day and because I love Wesley I decided to write it down, just for the hell of it. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading and any sort of feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
